vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Bubblegum
|-|Bonnibel Bubblegum= |-|Stakes Arc= |-|Young= |-|Baby= |-|Grey Bubblegum= |-|Lich Possessed= Summary Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, also known a P.B. and Peebles is one of the main characters in Adventure Time. She is the kind and compassionate ruler of the Candy Kingdom and is one of Finn's best friends. She originally met Finn when he saved her from the Ice King during the original pilot. Bonnibel is also extremely intelligent and is considered one of the top minds in all of Ooo. She has created many lifeforms such as her Candy People, the Earl of Lemongrab, Goliad and more. Despite her genuinely loving nature, Bubblegum has had many questionable choices during her rule, such as spying on, or banishing, her subjects, and stealing from the Flame Princess. This behavior has caused her to be called a "Tyrant" by some, or a few residents to run away (such as Starchy), and even got her dethroned as of The Comet. Throughout the last few episodes of Season 6 throughout the Stakes arc of Season 7, Princess Bubblegum didn't live in the confines of the Candy Kingdom. Instead she lived in a small shack with Peppermint Butler. While living there, she went on many adventures with Marceline and later would go on to hunting the 5 Vampires (The Fool, The Moon, The Hierophant, The Empress and The King respectively). As of Stakes Part 8: The Dark Cloud, she is the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly far hiher | At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B or far higher Name: Bonnibel Bubblegum Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: 800+ Classification: Princess, Scientist, Candy Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low), Genius Intelligence, Skillful H2H Combatant, Detective Skills, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Mind Control with her Crown, Candy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can control the "Candy" element, which has been stated to be in the DNA of the living beings). As the Elemental of Candy, Bonnie has access to: Matter, Energy and Reality Manipulation (It was stated that The Elementals created and destroyed by mielding their imaginations upon the Matrix of Matter and Energy, Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination). However, as of Season 7, she has currently not been shown to utilize these powers in combat as of yet. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level (Completely and literally stomped Ricardio in combat, who should be at least comparable to Season 1 Finn) | At least Town level (Wrestled with the Gumball Guardians, a single member of which could cause explosions that destroyed a good chunk of the Candy Kingdom and should be above the likes of Goliad), possibly far higher (Being possessed by The Lich, its possible that her power may be in the same league as cosmic entities) | At least Small City level+, likely City level (Injured the Dark Cloud, who tanked an attack from Flame Princess of this magnitude. Defeated Patience, whose Ice was said to be stronger than Simons, when using her Candy Powers. As the Elemental of Candy, she should be comparable to the Fire Elementals, who could trigger volcanic eruptions) or far higher (The Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged attacks and kept pace with Flame Princess) | Subsonic (Should be comparable to Finn at this point in the series) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Comparable to Finn, who kept pace with Orgalorg) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K due to sheer size, likely higher | Unknown. Possibly Class K (Shouldn't be much weaker than Finn) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ, likely Class TJ | At least Class TJ, possibly far higher | At least Class PJ, likely higher Durability: At least Building level, likely Town level via power-scaling, Small City level+ to City level against Heat-Based attacks with armor (Was largely unaffected from the Flame Queens attacks) | At least Town level, possibly far higher | At least Small City level+, likely City level or far higher (Should be comparable to the other Elementals) Stamina: Very high, Bonnie has worked in her lab on complex experiments days on end, rarely with any breaks. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with gear | Several Meters due to sheer size (Far larger than several buildings) | Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with gear Standard Equipment: Her Crown, Flame Retardant Armor, Various Energy Weapons, A small Rocket Launcher, Bombs, possibly more. Intelligence: Genius level (Has ran her kingdom for over 300 years, has repeatedly created complex and intelligent lifeforms, Can speak multiple languages German, likely Korean, created several futuristic weaponry and machines ranging from Energy Guns to Armor and far more. Bonnie is also a capable fighter, as seen in her battles against Ricardio, Flame Queen and The Dark Cloud) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Seasons 1-6 | Possessed by The Lich | Stakes Arc/Seasons 7-8 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Tech Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificial Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Weather Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7